Solar Eclipse Surprise/Script
Solar Eclipse Surprise Season 2, Episode 20 (Opening shot; the city skyline at daytime.) * Kai-Lan (voiceover) “My name is Kai-Lan. I live in Chinatown will all my best friends. If there is anything in the world that I love more, it’s my friends. Chinatown is a great place to live, except when there’s villains around to ruin your perfect day.” (She pops up into view.) * Kai-Lan “There are many things to do here. All the children go out to play in the city park, teenagers hang out at clubs with their friends, and adults go around doing their jobs. And some friendly and caring people like me are very great with helping others out when they need help. It is a wonderful place to be in and there is no doubt that nothing will go wrong.” (There is clapping right after she speaks; cut to Hoho, Rintoo, and Tolee.) * Hoho “Wow! That was great!” * Tolee “That was amazing!” * Rintoo “I like it!” (Cut to Kai-Lan, who takes a bow. The scenery behind her was just a painted picture of the city skyline.) * Kai-Lan “Thank you, thank you.” * Rintoo “Chinatown really is a great place to live.” * Tolee “It sure is.” * Hoho “I love it here!” * Tolee “I doubt anything will go wrong today.” * Rintoo “Yeah. What can go wrong?” (Cut to the window, and pan up to the sky. Mr. Sun has his usual smile on his face. Looking to his left, he noticed something that caused the smile to crack upside down. Pan to his left; a black, large, circular shadow movely ever so slowly close to him. Pan downward to show Thorn, Spike, and Rintoo trying to run after a flying frisbee.) * Thorn “I’m gonna get it first!” * Spike “No way, bro! Ha! I’m gonna catch it first!” * Rintoo “Ha! In your dreams!” (He leaps forward and catches the frisbee.) * Rintoo “Got it!” * Thorn “Nice catch, Rintoo.” * Rintoo “Thanks. Now I’m gonna throw it!” (He throws the frisbee far, and the boys continues to run after it while laughing.) * Spike “I’m getting it this time!” * Thorn “Oh, no you won’t! Heh heh!” (Suddenly, Manny flew out of nowhere, catching the frisbee.) * Manny “Got it.” * Rintoo “Awesome catch, Manny.” * Manny “Thanks.” * Spike “Throw it again!” * Manny “Okay. Ready?...Go!” (He throws the frisbee far away and the four boys run off to catch it.) * Manny “I’m getting it first!” * Rintoo “That is if you think you’re faster than me!” (laughs playfully) * Manny “Oh, I am!” (Hoho jumps out of nowhere and catches the frisbee.) * Hoho “No! I am!” (He lands in a pile of leaves, giggling.) * Hoho “Got it!” * Thorn “Cool.” * Hoho “Now it’s my turn to throw the…” (The monkey looks up, noticing something off.) * Hoho “Hey. What’s that?” * Rintoo “What?” (Hoho points to the black circle in the sky.) * Hoho “That.” * Thorn “I’ve never seen anything so odd-looking.” * Spike “Me neither.” (Rintoo looks puzzled.) * Rintoo “The black thing is moving closer to Mr. Sun.” * Manny “Is that bad?” * Spike “Probably.” (Just then, Kai-Lan walks by.) * Kai-Lan “Ni hao, guys. What’s going on?” * Rintoo “Kai-Lan, look. There’s something black in the sky.” (Kai-Lan looks up and saw the black thing.) * Kai-Lan “What is that?” * Spike “We were wondering the same thing.” * Manny “Do you think it’s one of Medley evil plans to block out the sun and cause an ice age?” (Cut to Medley’s lair and to the annoyed medusa figure with her arms crossed.) * Medley “Are you kidding?” (Cut to frame all seven.) “That couldn’t possibly be me planning to block the sun and cause a second ice age! Besides, why do you think I’m here doing chores?” (Cut to Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Hoho, Thorn, Spike, and Manny approaching Kai-Lan’s home.) * Spike “Okay, so it wasn’t Medley that’s causing this.” * Thorn “I don’t think any villain would do something like that.” (Cut to the inside with Kai-Lan.) * Kai-Lan “Yeye, do you know what that black thing in the sky is?” (Cut to frame her, Yeye, and the five boys.) * Yeye “Oh. You mean the moon?” * Rintoo “The moon?” * Spike “If it is the moon, then why does it appear black?” * Yeye “It’s called a solar eclipse, and a solar eclipse occurs when the moon passes between the sun and Earth. That dark shape you saw in the sky is the moon’s shadow.” * Spike “So that’s what they were talking about on the news?” * Kai-Lan “Yeah! They said there was gonna be one today!” * Hoho “Oooooh! So when does it start?” * Yeye “It takes some time for the shadow to fully cover the sun. The full eclipse will happen at 3:47 PM and end at 3:55 PM.” (The kids seem excited for this news.) * Thorn “Cool! An eight-minute eclipse!” * Kai-Lan “I’ve never seen an eclipse before! I gotta see it! I want all of my friends to see it!” (Cut to a perplexed Stompy, Howard, Lulu, ants, Xin Xin, and Tain Tain.) * All “A solar eclipse?” (Cut to Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Hoho, Thorn, Spike, and Manny.) * Thorn “Yeah. It said that on the news…” * Spike “...There’s gonna be one today.” * Stompy “Oooooh, cool.” * Rintoo “It’s an eight-minute eclipse. It’ll start at 3:47 PM and end at 3:55 PM.” * Lulu “Wow!” (Howard hoots in excitement.) * Ants “How exciting!” (Dissolve to a while later; Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho walk out of a candy store. Kai-Lan looks at her watch.) * Kai-Lan “It’s 11:52.” * Rintoo “And only a few hours away until the eclipse starts.” * Kai-Lan “I can’t wait to see it!” * Tolee “What else are we gonna do while we wait for the eclipse to happen?” * Rintoo “Oooh! Let’s ride in my car!” * Hoho “Yaaaay!” (Dissolve to the four kids laughing while riding in Rintoo’s toy purple car, with the tiger being the driver. All have their helmets on.) ~ (Song) ~ (The car moves up and down on a few hills.) Music Are ya r-r-r-r-ready, yeah? Coming, coming Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho Woah-oh, woah-oh! Music (Oh yeah!) It’s coming soon! Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho Woah-oh, woah-oh! (Cut to the four in the car.) Kai-Lan We’ve seen the dark shadow Moving slowly across the sky Hop aboard, we’ll see it soon We finally found out why Hoho We’ve got time Til’ it tells us it's showtime Music (That’s right; they’re right!) Rintoo Start the clock Are you ready to roll? (Yeah, it’s coming!) (They ride down the path toward the blue bridge.) It’s coming soon! Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho We’re having fun now We’re gonna say wow! Come on! What are you waiting for? Now is nothing, eclipse is coming Are you ready? It’s coming soon! (The car rides through the woods.) Woah-oh, woah-oh! Kai-Lan Come on, get on your feet Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho Woah-oh, woah-oh! Hoho We can feel the beat! Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho Woah-oh, woah-oh! Tolee Eclipse is coming soon! Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho It’s coming soon! (Now it rides down a hill through large leaves.) Kai-Lan We’ve taken off We’re cruising now There’s still time, go explore A few hours anywhere A mile or two or more! Hoho We’ve got time Exhilaration comes to life Music (Uh-huh, okay) Tolee Now rolling Are you ready to roll? (Go, go!) It’s coming soon! (Ladybugs from underneath the car began to lift the car into the air.) Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho We’re having fun now We’re gonna say wow! Come on! What are you waiting for? Now is nothing, eclipse is coming Are you ready? It’s coming soon! Woah-oh, woah-oh! Kai-Lan Come on, get on your feet Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho Woah-oh, woah-oh! Hoho We can feel the beat! Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho Woah-oh, woah-oh! Tolee Eclipse is coming soon! Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho It’s coming soon! (They ride off into the distance.) ~ (Song ends) ~ (Dissolve to the sky; the black shape is now at least two feet away from Mr. Sun. He looks to the screen nervously and then at the shadow. 2:09 PM fades in below before disappearing. Cut to Kai-Lan, Hoho, Rintoo, and Tolee; the former is checking her watch.) * Kai-Lan “Just and hour and thirty-eight minutes until the eclipse happens.” * Tolee “Well, we just played some monopoly, chess, checkers, and other board games we can think of.” * Rintoo “And don’t forget we watched some movies too.” * Hoho “Yeah. We did a lot of things, and not much times flew by.” * Kai-Lan “Oooh! I really want the eclipse to happen.” * Tolee “We still have an hour left.” * Hoho “What else can we do to pass time?” (Cut to Kai-Lan’s home; she places a jukebox on the table.) * Kai-Lan “I want to dance along to my favorite songs from the ChipChords.” (presses button) “This song is my most favorite, their theme song.” ~ (Song) ~ (An upbeat tune plays. Note that the singing comes out of the jukebox.) ChipChords On guitar! Lawrence Lawrence ChipChords On keyboard! Thobniar Thobniar ChipChords On drums! Sanford Sanford And the guy on mic Ardone Ardone, in the house! (The four kids dance to the song.) ChipChords Get on up Clap your hands When you hear the ChipChords play Dance and move, to our song Come on now, just play along! Feel the beat, ChipChords We’ve got the beat, ChipChords Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yes!) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaahhh! Feel the beat! (We’ve got the beat!) ChipChords here! ~ (Song ends) ~ (Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, and Hoho cheered.) * Rintoo “Their theme song is awesome!” * Tolee “Really awesome!” * Hoho “Really, really awesome!” * Kai-Lan “Totally! It’s super!” (She walks over and presses the button.) * Kai-Lan “Now let’s hear more of their songs.” * Hoho “I’m ready to dance!” * Tolee “And only an hour and thirty-five minutes left until the eclipse starts.” * Rintoo “Awesome! I can’t wait!” * Kai-Lan “Oooooh! Just one hour left!” ~ (Song) ~ (She pushes a button and another song plays.) ChipChords Ooooooo Ardone You're my pal and you always be By playing with me, we have things to see Sanford When the day turns bad and you’re not happy Sanford All you have to do is come with me (The four friends dance along; Yeye, at the kitchen, notice this and smiles. He starts to dance along as well.) ChipChords I’ve been hangin’ with a pal like you So I want to make each day brand new And share the fun in the blue sky too I’m just glad to have a pal like you (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...) Sanford You have a smile that shines brighter than that You look real down, we can always chat Ardone When you’re all alone and you wanna cry Sanford Your cheer-me-up thought is you and I ChipChords I’ve been hangin’ with a pal like you So I want to make each day brand new And share the fun in the sun, even when a rainy day comes Yeah, fun in the sun Thobniar (rapping) If a rainy day comes just like any other day But it doesn’t bring me down ‘cause you’re around Colors of the rainbow saying hello Cause we’re chillin’ and we’re thrillin’ cause we gotta go Yeah (Yeye starts drumming using a fork and spoon as drumsticks and three half-filled glass cups as drums.) Throw it up into outer space Everywhere’s a grand place And everyone’s a great race Yo, every day there’s always something to do Cause you know that every day is something with a pal like you! ChipChords I’m so glad I got a pal like you So I want to make each day brand new And share the fun in the blue sky too I’m so glad I got a pal like you I’m so glad I got a pal like you ~ (Song ends) ~ (Dissolve to the sky; the black shadow is nearly obscuring Mr. Sun. 3:42 PM fades in on the bottom before disappearing. Cut to the interior of Kai-Lan’s home; the four friends are sleeping on the floor. The jukebox has been turned off. Just then, Spike flies in.) * Spike “Kai-Lan! Rintoo! Tolee! Hoho! Wake up!” (The sleepers woke up when they heard his voice.) * Kai-Lan (drowsily) “Wha...what is it, Spike?” (The other animatronics peek in.) * Animatronics “The eclipse is starting!” (This instantly got the four sleepy heads wide awake and alert.) * Hoho “It is?” * Tolee “We had so much fun we forgot!” * Rintoo “Only five minutes left.” * Kai-Lan “We have to tell all our friends!” (All dash out of the house; dissolve to five minutes later at Kai-Lan’s home. Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Stompy, ants, animatronics, Rainbowbolt, and Volcanian wait with anticipation.) * Thorn “Thirty seconds!” * Kai-Lan “Ooooh! I can’t wait for this moment to happen!” (Yeye comes in.) * Yeye “Five seconds!” * All “Five...four...three...two...one!” * Kai-Lan “It’s 3:47 PM! Let’s go outside!” (All made a dash outside. The sky is all gray and the shadow completely obscures Mr.Sun, but only a ring of light is visible behind the black thing.) * Stompy “Wow. It’s so dark out.” * Kai-Lan “Yay! The eclipse! It started!” (A flash of light from another area of the sky caught their attention. Cut to the source; a large cloud factory malfunctioning.) * Bubu “Hey. What’s going on up there?” * Rainbowbolt “I don’t remember that cloud factory.” * Kai-Lan “I want to see this myself.” * Rainbowbolt “Well, hop aboard on me and let’s fly up to that factory.” (Kai-Lan gets onto the pegasus’ back.) * but Rainbowbolt & Kai-Lan “Be careful, Kai-Lan!” * Kai-Lan “Don’t worry, everyone! I’ll be back safe and sound!” (And with that, Rainbowbolt takes off. He flies upward like a jet plane toward the cloud factory.) * Kai-Lan “We have to get to that factory!” (Rainbowbolt flies faster. The pair reached the entrance, but it’s locked.) * Rainbowbolt “Locked?!” (He tries to kick it down, but to no avail.) * Rainbowbolt “How are we gonna get in?” (Kai-Lan looks under the mat and pulls out a key.) * Kai-Lan “Aha!” * Rainbowbolt “Figures…” (She unlocks the door and both go inside, only to find that there is heavy machinery inside.) * Kai-Lan “We only have two minutes left until the eclipse is over!” (Kai-Lan blinked in surprise. She thought she saw a red balloon floating amongst the large machines.) * Rainbowbolt “What is it?” * Kai-Lan “Lulu?” * Rainbowbolt “Wait. Lulu is in here? Since when does she work at a factory?” (Kai-Lan runs off.) * Rainbowbolt “Wait! Kai-Lan! There is heavy machinery in here! We could get hurt!” (hurries after her) “If Lulu was here, there is no reason for her to be here! Besides, it’s dangerous.” * Kai-Lan “Lulu?” * Lulu (from o.s.) “Kai-Lan?” (The rhino comes into view.) * Kai-Lan “Lulu!” * Lulu “Ni hao, Kai-Lan. Ni hao, Rainbowbolt.” * Rainbowbolt “So you are in here?” * Kai-Lan “Lulu. Where did this cloud factory come from?” * Lulu “From the eclipse, I believe. It’s called The Solar Eclipse Factory. I’m glad you guys are here.” * Kai-Lan “There’s only one and a half minute left until this factory disappears.” * Rainbowbolt “Yeah. So come on.” (Part of a large gear pops Lulu’s balloons, causing her to land on her bottom.” * Lulu “Oh no! My balloon!” * Rainbowbolt “Do not worry. We’ll get out of here. Hop on!” (Lulu and Kai-Lan climbed onto Rainbowbolt’s back and he zips off. Kai-Lan looks at her watch.) * Kai-Lan “One minute left.” * Rainbowbolt “We have to get out of here before this factory explodes!” (The pegasus flies effortlessly through the large machines; at this point, they are all starting to break down and fall into pieces. Out he flew through the entrance. Cut to the watchers down below.) * Tolee “I’m worried about Kai-Lan.” * Manny “Look! Up in the sky!” * Cappy “It’s a bird!” * Hoho “It’s a plane!” * Rintoo “No, it’s…” (Kai-Lan, Rainbowbolt, and Lulu; the second lands gently. Kai-Lan and Lulu hop off his back, and the other cheered.) * Ulysses “You’re safe!” * Kai-Lan “Yeah. I’m gonna miss that eclipse.” * Manny “Well, it’ll be over in just five seconds.” * Jack “And I know how we can celebrate this great day.” ~ (Song) ~ (Cut to an empty meadow. Cappy pops up into view.) * Cappy (in rhythm) “Went a little something like this, c’mon.” (Zoom out to frame everyone dancing.) All Yeaaaah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah Yeaaaah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah! It was the best day A very special way To spend some time together (The black shadow starts to move away from the sun.) It was the best day An awesomely cool way And everything just makes it better (Ooooh, woah)! (Balloons come into view.) Kai-Lan Off all the good things That we play It’s always the best day And everything just makes it better! Oh yeah, we got together! All It was the best day A very special way To spend some time together! It was the best day An awesomely cool way And everything just makes it better (Ooooh, woah)! Spike We’ll sing...and we’ll play We’ll take it...our way Thorn We’ll hip hop...yo, pop All This awesome party won’t sto-o-o-o-op! (An explosion occurred in the sky. Cut to the source; the cloud factory has combusted.) * Rainbowbolt “The factory exploded!” (All cheer.) * Tolee “And look!” (Cut to the shadow in the sky moving away from a beaming Mr. Sun. The sky is starting to light up.) * All “Ni hao, Mr. Sun!” (He sends out sun fuzzies that started raining down.) All It was the best day A very special way To spend some time together! It was the best day An awesomely cool way And everything just makes it better (Ooooh, woah)! * Cappy (in rhythm) “Went a little something like this, c’mon.” All Yeaaaah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah Yeaaaah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah! ~ (Song ends) ~ End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts